Dante vs Naruto Uzumaki
3D71C1E5-4B26-4868-9271-841C94C0115E.jpeg CB24E167-5D51-4722-BC36-7DF1FDC9C8FA.jpeg Intro Devil May Cry vs Naruto! , which hero who has demonic powers and grew up never knowing their farther , only to live their legend and gain even greater power , will win?? Intrude Ringmaster: oh man , today we have a battle between two powerful demons , Naruto Uzumaki and Dante , Which one will walk away alive? , let’s do a quick background check , Shall we?? ringmaster: on the first Conner we have Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto is a ninja who comes from the hidden leaf village, his various powers include being a expert at using clones , magic powers and speed , Naruto has engery called chakara , he uses this to use his attacks like his kyubbi ball and clones , Naruto has a few notable skills , like his six sage path form and his nine tailed beast , each giving him more power , narutos biggest strength is his intelligence and speed but will it be enough for him to walk out of the ring with his life?? Ringmaster: and on the other Conner we have Dante , the son of Sparta , Dante carries a large arcenal of guns and swords , he is Also a expert at hand to hand combat , Dante also has his devil trigger forms , essentially making him invincible, unless you hit his weak points , Dante is also very Experinced he spent years fighting and hunting dangerous demons , but he doesn’t just know how to bust a cap , Dante also fought with his bro Vergil and in their fight they destroyed a entire centimeter of rain drops just by slashing their swords that fast! , pretty tough but let’s see if he can blow Naruto away!. Ringmaster:Okay , the Combatants are ready , let’s do this , it’s time for the EXHIBITIOOOOON!!!!!. Fight! Dante is walking through a town in the village of Konohagakure , until he gets hit by a ninja star , Dante then looks up and sees a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Dante: the hell was that?? Naruto: come on gramps! , let’s fight! Dante: What the?? , okay , let’s get this party started! Dante pulls the ninja star out of his back and takes out his guns , Naruto gets in his fighting position. Here We Gooooooo!! Naruto rushes at Dante and tries to punch him in the face , Dante dodges and slashes Naruto with his sword , Dante then shoots a barrage of bullets at Naruto , Naruto teleports in back of Dante and shoots a Kyubbi Ball in his back , causing a huge explosion, Dante then comes out the smoke and slashes Naruto with the rebellion sword , Naruto Transforms Into his four tailed beast . Dante:Woahhhhhh , what’s that! Naruto:Get Ready to Die Gramps! Naruto shoots a huge laser from his mouth , Dante dodges and jumps into narutos mouth . Dante:Phew your breath stinks! Dante then slices off narutos tounge , narutos screams are heard throughout the village , Naruto Charges up a Kyubbi Ball from his Tail , Naruto then fires the ball at Dante , Dante dodges , Dante then shoots 5 bullets at the beast , penetrating his heart and forcing Naruto to revert back to normal , Naruto falls to the ground with blood pouring from his Cheast. Dante: that was fun! Just as Dante turns his back , Narutos entire body is surrounded by Chakra, Naruto then turns into the six sage path form , Naruto rushes at Dante and forces a Kyubbi Ball through his heart , penetrating his heart , leaving a hole in his Cheast. Naruto: I’m not finished yet! Dante: phew you made me feel that one.... Dante suddenly recovers from the wound . Dante: But not for long! Naruto: Shut Up!!! Dante starts shooting more bullets at Naruto , Naruto starts making clones of himself , Dante scopes out the clones and shoots the real Naruto with bullets , Dante then starts slashing him with his sword , Dante suddenly is surrounded by red aura , Naruto looks in surprise as Dante transforms into his sin devil trigger. Naruto: impressive gramps. Dante doesn’t respond and rushes at Naruto , Naruto Tries to make clones of himself , but Dante surrounds the area with fire , burning the real Naruto , Dante then starts slashing Naruto with his sword , Naruto Punches Dante , But Dante kicks Naruto , Naruto Charges up a rasenshurkien , Naruto fires the attack at Dante , causing a huge explosion throughout the village, Dante comes out of the smoke , slightly fazed , Dante then teleports behind Naruto and Impales through the heart , Dante then slashes Naruto in two halves , killing him , Dante then breathes fire on Naruto , burning his corpse to a crisp, Dante then reverts out of devil trigger. Dante: heh , that was one hell of a party! Dante picks up his guns and walks away from the village . Dbx Winner Ringmaster:what a amazing display of power! , I guess Naruto had no way in Hell to Win!! , anyways the winner is Dante!!!. 8CA80176-5E29-477C-AF7F-B77E9B53E2FB.jpeg Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Devil May Cry vs Naruto Themed Dbx fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Human vs Demon themed battles Category:'Demon' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Magic vs superpowers themed DBX fight Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Magic vs. Martial Arts Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts